Teenage cruelty
by Diana511
Summary: AH-Damon joined the family business at 16 which means he leads the biggest mob of Virginia. He's supposed to stay with his family when he waits for his trail. But wait it gets worse. He actually has to go to school since he's just not 18, yet. That's when he meets Elena, miss perfect who's just waiting to explode and the girl his brother's madly in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Damon'sPOV:

"I'm killing that judge." I scream at Klaus as we reach the boarding house.

"Just be happy you're not in jail right now." He answers.

"You're acting like he's ever going to jail. I mean why do they even bother." Kol says from the backseat.

"Yeah, he's right." Rebekah agrees.

"They just do that to annoy me just like they sent me here because they hate me." I'm still angry I have to come here. "I mean they're even making me go to school."

"Well, deal with it and stop whining! We all have to go because of you so shut up!" I hear Lara snap. She's the only one –except for Klaus- who dares to talk to me like that.

"Yeah plus, it was either school or not being allowed out of the house." Kathrine said. She hates school just as much as I do.

We're driving with two cars. I sit in the car with Rebekah, Kol and Klaus. In the other sit Lara, Kathrine, Nadia and Elijah. We're on the phone with Lara so we can still talk to the others. Ric, Finn and Rose are coming tomorrow, but they have his own apartment. Ric's a few years older and he's allowed to teach history so I got him a job at Mystic Falls high. It's not very appropriate to live with your pupils if you're not family and Finn, Rose and Elijah offered to stay with him.

Kathrine, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah and Lara are all going to school with me. Nadia and Elijah are too old. Actually Klaus and Kathrine are also a year to old, but they never graduated. Call me paranoid, but I have enemies and it's public knowledge where I'm staying so I like to have some of my people around me.

When we finally arrive I've decided to make the best of it so I jump out of the car with a smirk ready to taunt my family. Klaus and Kol are both grinning next to me as we all take our luggage and sped off to the house, but Elijah calls us back:

"Damon!" I turn around and he says "Were going to be stuck here for a long time. Please, try to be civil with these people."

I smirk at him: "I'll do the best I can."

He gives me a small smile. "That's all I'm asking."

Elijah's the oldest of the people I actually trust and he's the only parental figure I've had since my sixteen. I look up to him. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud. He's a man of his word and most noble person I've ever met. You'd think it's strange he'd be a part of the biggest mob in Virginia. It's not. He joined because he felt like he owed me and stays for his brothers and sister.

I nod at him before saying goodbye and taking off again "Let's go!" Klaus and Kol follow me still grinning. I open the door –Yes, I made sure to have a key to my family's home, just because I can- and storm in side. Stefan's just coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand.

"Brother!" I exclaimed with a sarcastic smile on my face.

"You're actually here." He stated more to himself than anyone else.

"What no hug?" I pouted before laughing at the shock expression he's had from the moment he saw me. I'm still laughing when Giuseppe appears.

"Daddy!" I scream with a high girly voice making Klaus and Kol shriek with laughter.

"Son, what are those two boys doing here." He asks and my face grows serious. Kol an Klaus both sense my mood swing and get alert. They always do. It's something they've learned in the time they've spend with me.

"That's the first thing you ask after not seeing me in two years?" Giuseppe -of course- wasn't affected by venom in my voice. I'm not sure he knows any emotions except for anger. We kept looking in each other's eyes. "They're my friends and they wanted to come. I offered them a place to stay."

"You don't have friends." Stefan states coldly and I roll my eyes before Giuseppe explodes.

"There aren't staying two other teenage boys staying here!" He's absolutely furious. I don't flinch. Not anymore. "Who do you think you…." He gets cut off by the sound of the door opening and the others come in laughing. Both Stefan's and my father's jaw drop. They had taken their time with saying goodbye to Elijah so they were later inside.

"I never said it were two people." I say while flashing my signature smirk. I finally break eye contact with Giuseppe. "Come on I'll show you guys the rooms." Then I turned back to my family. "Tomorrow's the first day of school. Sweaty palms."

Everybody follows me and taunts my family on the way up. Everybody choses a room and shares it with somebody else. I stay my old room again.

Elena'sPOV:

I hate that uniform. It makes me feel way to exposed and it stands for something I hate even more. Cheerleading. Why am I on the team again? Oh right, I the perfect daughter. My mom was a cheerleader so I am one. It's that easy really. That's also the reason why I'm going to be Miss Mystic Falls. Sometimes I swear my mother is just reliving her youth through me.

You'd say my life is perfect. I mean I'm the most popular girl in school, it's almost certain that I'm going to be cheer captain this year, it's almost certain I'm going to be Miss Mystic Falls, I'm a straight-A student, every guy in school wants me and I have loving parents who are really proud of me.

Guess what it's not. I'm not my best friend Caroline. I don't want those things. Well except the parents-thingy, but doesn't everyone want that? Anyway, I don't care about popularity. Honestly I think it's bad for the people who aren't, because many of my so called friends treat them badly. I hate cheerleading as I already said. Miss Mystic Falls is parading in a pretty dress, being pretty and giving a speech your parents wrote. You can be brain dead and still win. Okay, I am pretty proud of my grades.

But about the guys. I don't want any of them. Some of them just want to get into my pants, others want to marry me, have kids and stay in Mystic Falls for the rest of their boring life. And then theirs my parents. I left a little thing out. They want to control me. They just keep trying to get me to date a founding family member. Preferably a Lockwood. Their always the mayors. If I'd marry one they could brag about it to the other founding families.

But I'll be a cold day in hell before I marry a Lockwood. Tyler is like a dog and Mason is just a golden boy. I don't want that at all.

Doesn't stop my parents from trying. They keep inviting them to dinner and eugh! Parents can be so annoying. They just keep hinting, so I do the same. They never say something like: 'Date a Lockwood!' and I never say something like: 'I would rather die than date a Lockwood'

I want a love that consumes me, I want passion, adventure and even a little danger.

I won't find that with a Lockwood or any guy I've ever met for that matter.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**So this is the all human story I talked about. I've had this idea in my head for a long time and decided to just post it. **

**So this chapter is a little introduction of their personality. Damon's really impulsive and has some family issues. As you may have noticed he never uses the word father or dad except his one sarcastic remark. **

**Elena feels trapped in her life and is above everything else bored and sick of the routine that's called her life. I hope you liked it. **

**Pleas review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Elena'sPOV

I want my parents to be proud of me and happy. So I plaster a fake smile on my face and get up. I put on the dreaded uniform and get ready before I face my overexcited family. I manage to keep my smile on my face through the whole first day talk. My mom hugs me and almost cries, because I'm growing up, blah blah blah.

Honestly I spaced. I've gotten quite good at that actually. I barely I get caught and manage to still half listen to the conversation when they expect me to answer. It's sad that I can get away with that. But then again, I like my fantasies a lot more than them.

Every time I imagine a life where I'm free. Really free. Where I can party all night long, where I can get drunk and dance with strangers. In a city where nobody knows me and nobody cares what I do. Where nobody judges, because they all did it. Where I can actually dance.

That's usually the moment someone expects an answer and tears me away from my daydreams. I get dragged back to reality and remember that I'm not free. I have a curfew, if get drunk everyone speaks about it for days and there is no such thing as a stranger in Mystic Falls. Everyone has known everyone for years here and they gossip like no other. The people in this town are all perfectly fine with boring, never do something wild or unexpected and judge every one that does.

And then there's the worst thing of all. I can't dance here! People in this town just sway their hips, they don't actually dance and most of the time it still looks terrible. I have passion for dancing okay.

When I was a kid, my mom forced me to do ballet and I hated it. But it learned me how to move to the beat and when I first went to a party I got really, really drunk. Long story short I was crazy I danced until I passed out and it was worth it. I don't remember much of it, only how got it felt to move freely. But every fairytale ends. My parents gave me a two hours lecture, the whole town gossiped about the golden girl gone wild for days and it took months before I could go to another party. But again totally worth it.

Now that I've finally escaped my parents I have to face the worst of them all. My best friend, Caroline. Don't get me wrong. I love her, but she's a little overexcited about pretty much everything. And right now she rushing over to me.

And she'll start screaming about the newest gossip tree, two…

"OMG! It's true!" I'm used to this.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's true?" She completely ignores my first remark and continues.

"Remember that guy I told you about. He's actually here. My mom confirmed it. She said he got her yesterday." She said in such disgust. It can only be one person, but I ask anyway.

"Who?"

"Damon Salvatore, of course."

Damon Salvatore has been the talk of the town since the summer. Apparently he's in some kind of mob. He got caught and since he's not 18 he had to live with his family again. They even let him go to school. I mean why wouldn't they just lock him up.

My dad's in law enforcements and he says he's going down. My parents are very involved with the community in this town and he's been following his case since he's friends with Giuseppe.

Apparently Damon's Stefan's brother, but neither Giuseppe or Stefan had ever mentioned him. They probably were ashamed.

Caroline kept talking, but again I spaced. Caroline never noticed.

* * *

Damon'sPOV:

I was sleeping until I hear the sweet voice that belonged to Lara. She's the best friend I have, so to answer your question: No, I never slept with her. She's not that kind of girl. However, she is a real spitfire. Right now was just the silence before the storm. She sighed before starting to talk on a normal volume.

"I have bottle of water." She states and I shoot awake. I only made the mistake of thinking her threats were empty once. She turned the bottle upside down and trust me I was awake. Now I know she doesn't make empty threats, says they're useless. "Get ready. We're already going to be late."

I get out of bed and was about to get into the shower when I hear a shriek that's unmistakably Kol's. He has the habit of making the same mistakes over and over again. He's also a dumbass in the morning.

It took some time for all of us to get ready and I had heard Stefan leaving about half an hour ago.

* * *

Elena'sPOV:

I was half way my first class when they came in. First came a dark brown haired guy in he was kind of handsome and had a boyish grin on his face. Was this Damon Salvatore. He didn't really looked like I had imagined him, but I thought it was him until a girl and another guy came in. the girl had light brown hair and a blond dip dye. She was beautiful with her soft features. Though the guy was even more breathtaking. He had raven black hair, a pale skin and had eyes in the most beautiful shade of blue. He was dressed in a V-shirt that showed his muscles. The whole class was silent as they came in and started gossiping loudly.

The teacher unaffectedly tries to silent the class and then clears his throat

"Who's who." Mr. Tanner, the math teacher asks nervously. He was always so confident under different circumstances this might be funny.

"Lara Pierce." The girl said with a friendly smile visually smoothing Mr. Tanner.

"Kol Michelson." The guy with the brown hair said still grinning. Oh wait, that meant that…

"Damon Salvatore." He said amused as he watches Mr. Tanner cringe. Shit why does the hot guy have to be the criminal. And more importantly why am I still attracted to him. Being in a mob should be a major turn off.

"You're late." Mr. Tanner stutters while trying to regain his composure.

"We know. I might have dropped out, but I can still read a clock." He says and he lets out a low and annoyingly sexy chuckle before sitting down in an empty seat in the back of the class. Mr. Tanner looked like he had just peed in his pants and I never thought I'd say his but I actually felt sorry for him. The girl seemed to notice it too.

"What Damon _meant_ was that we're new in town and got lost. We're sorry and it won't happen again." She said apologizing before taking the seat next to Damon. Kol also followed her.

During class I couldn't help but look over my shoulder so I could get a quick glance at the Greek god. At the end of the hour he caught me and winked at me. Iep, he winked at me! Elena he's a criminal I reminded myself, but it didn't get rid of the excitement or the little blush on my cheeks as look around to see if anybody noticed.

Fortunately nobody did. I bite my lip as the bell rings and stand up without a glance in his direction. I swear he's smirking.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Second chapter's up. What do** **you think. Damon's going to be the only person who she feels free with. She is already feeling that a little.**

**Hope you like it. Please, review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Elena'sPOV:

I'm at the Grill with Matt, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler. Caroline and Tyler are dating which means lots of PDA. We're just playing pool, drinking -no alcohol that would be scandalous- and talking about the upcoming party. Every year there's a back to school party. Last year it was a bonfire and now it's at the Lockwood mansion.

Caroline and Tyler are making out again so I'm stuck between Matt and Stefan.

Matt and I have known each other since kinder garden. He's always been in love with me and we went out for a few months two years ago. Our relationship was pretty much platonic and I never loved him the way he still loves me. Yes, still. It's been two years and he still follows me around saying that he'll wait for me. True I never had another relationship and my friends kept telling him that we would be together again. That I would wake up one day and see how perfect he is, but I never let him on after we broke up.

Then you have Stefan. He moved here not long after Matt and I broke up. He's had a crush on me ever since. He was new and interesting in the beginning and we got close, but he was exactly the same as Matt. Gentle, loyal, safe and trusting.

Kind of like a golden retriever.

Yes, they were like two puppy's. They constantly want to help me with everything. They walk me to class, help me carry stuff, get me drinks and every other thing they think is going to make me love them. It never worked and it never will. They just don't get that. I gave up a long time ago on trying to make that clear to them.

They also never saw each other as competition although they both know how the other feels. They're friends even. Right now they're playing pool together and having fun, but my thoughts are miles away. Well, I was until the subject of my fantasies walked through the door.

He looked deviously handsome, while he was joking around with a bunch of people. He really had taken his whole gang with him. There's the girl Lara and the boy Kol who were in my math class, but I didn't recognize the rest. The others are a guy with dirty blond hair and two girls a brunette and a blonde. 'Maybe one of them is his girlfriend' I thought a little bitter.

He looks around and when his eyes landed on me he smirks and winks again. I quickly look away and when I glance I his direction he was trying to convince the bartender to give him some alcohol. It actually works. What the hell. I never even get a drop. Oh right this whole town's scared shitless.

"I can't believe he's here." I hear Stefan say angry. His words bring me back to reality.

"Huh? Who?"

"Damon, of course." Oh right. I start to space again, but Stefan doesn't let me. "Elena, pleas promise me that you'll stay away from him at all costs." His eyes are pleading and he even looks more like a puppy than usual.

"What why?" Okay, that's a pretty stupid question.

"He's dangerous , Elena, really dangerous."

"He's only accused of some drug traffic and, okay, connections with a mob. That really bad, but he's not a murderer and he's your brother." Stefan looks a little scared as he says:

"Look, my brother's really smart. He doesn't get caught and when he does there won't be any evidence left by the time of his trail. Just know that he's done a lot more than just some drug traffic."

"What do you mean." He looks around as if to check that nobody was listening in.

"Look, if I know my brother he was caught at the crime scene and this drug stuff is just a cover for what he really did." I looked at him like he was crazy. He was talking like Damon had killed someone.

"Stefan, he's seventeen."

"Don't let his age fool you, okay, just…Trust me on this, please. Just stay away from him."

"Euh… Sure." I said a little unsure. I wasn't planning on spending time with him anyway. He may ridiculously. He looks a little bit more at ease and turns around to get back at his game.

"Shit." He mumbles.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother's coming our way."

I look past Stefan and indeed see Damon and his friends come over. They certainly look like they're up to no good.

"Hello brother. Who's the pretty lady?" He says never taking his eyes of me. Shit, I was blushing like a little girl.

"Stay away from her, Damon."

"Why, but I would…." The guy with the dirty blond hair comes up behind him, swings his arm around Damon's shoulder and puts his hand on Damon's mouth. Damon of course doesn't think that's a good reason to stop talking. He just keeps on going even though no one understands a word from it. I can't hold my giggle -in my defense: it's a really funny image- which satisfies Damon and earns me a glare from Stefan. Matt stands next to Stefan so they both look like they're my bodyguards which is very annoying, by the way.

"Hey, I'm Klaus and sorry. OW! Did you just bit me?"

"That's what happens when you push your hand into my mouth!"

Lara sights "Can you both just shut up. You can continue your childish discussion later."

"Fine!" They said in union. They really look like two toddlers.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "I'm Rebekah. Pleasure I'm sure."

"Be nice!" Lara hisses. She seemed to be the most mature of the bunch.

"I'm Lara and that's my sister Kathrine." She says pointing to the brunette.

"I'm Kol!" The other guy says.

"I'm Elena, this is Matt and I'm sure you know Stefan."

"El-e-na." Damon says as to test how it sounds and god it sounds sexy!

"Well, Elena. Can you please tell your puppies to back off. I'm not going to kill you." He continues before adding to Stefan. "To many witnesses."

"Guys it's okay." But they didn't move an inch.

Damon growled and gave his friends all a look. Kathrine stops checking her nails and goes over to Stefan with Rebekah and Klaus. Lara and Kol go to Matt. The guys swing they're arms around the other's shoulders and drag them away.

"Why the hell did you do that? You can't just force people away !"

"Clearly I can." He says with a smug smile.

"No you can't! It's wrong and mean and you can't bully people into doing what you want."

"Sure I can. I get what I want when I want it. And right now I want to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to some small town girl, your highness."

He laughs. "Because you've got fire and you're the first person except my family that's not afraid the first time they meet me."

"So you're not so bad."

"Huh?"

"You said: 'the first time they meet me'. That means they're not afraid afterwards."

"You're smart. And people have the habit of thinking I'm some mob boss instead of a guy who sold some drugs the first time they meet me, because some dude says I've got connections in the mob. But the next time they see me they remind themselves that I'm just that I'm just that: A guy who sold some drugs."

"What I don't understand is why a guy like you needs that many bodyguards." He seems impressed.

"They're not bodyguards, just some friends."

"Friends don't recognize a command with a single look. Klaus and Lara both never seem to loosen their attention and they all check the exits of the building before they exit it."

"Smart girl." He gave me a little applause.

"What are you not telling." I asked him suspicious.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." He answers with a smirk.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**So Elena is exceptionally smart in my story. She's pretty much a genius. I needed something else than just being pretty for her to keep Damon's attention. I think I'm also going to let her parents play a part in the next chapter.**

**And I'm really sorry about all the spelling mistakes. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my first language. I asked a beta if she could help me, but she hasn't answered yet. If you're a beta and you want to help me please PM me.**

**So what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**E****POV**

"ELENA MIRANDA GILBERT!" Yes, my second name is the same as my mother's. Jeremy's second name is Grayson, dad's. I know it's awful and I'm very ashamed of it.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"Don't play dumb, young lady!" I really don't know what they're talking about so I just wait until they tell me. _They usually do._

"Grayson, calm down. We didn't make rules about this so technically she didn't do anything wrong." My mother says calm as usual. She never gets angry and is the coolest person I know. She doesn't even scream. I never have never seen her do it ever. When she's angry she starts to ignore us and every emotion leaves her face. She starts thinking completely rational and it's _really_ creepy.

Maybe that's why she fits with my dad who's mood swings as fast as a pregnant woman. He has an awful temper, but he would never even think about lifting a finger to me or Jeremy.

"You're right." My dad gives in to my mother as _usual._

"What's going on?"

"Well, Elena, the sheriff saw you talking to that boy." Another fact about my mom: She doesn't curse. Like ever!

"Who? Damon?" I ask while she guides me to the couch.

"Yes, he's a bad influence on you." My father starts.

"What? He isn't a murderer!"

"He's connected with the mob!" My dad is losing his temper.

"He's been around bad people! That makes me a good influence on him! Don't you always say we have to help people." I know I'm using his own words against him, and that's one of the two ways to shut my dad up. Another is being my mother.

"Sweetie, you know we're proud of you. You care deeply for other people and want to help him, but you have to understand that some people don't want to be saved." My mother reasons.

"But maybe he does. I mean he's just a minion." I says. I don't believe that myself, but I know that they want to forbid me to see him and that thousght mme really angry. They control my whole life, but they never had the guts to actually forbid me from being friends with someone. Plus I feel this crazy urge to defend Damon and ,yes, I know it doesn't make sense.

"Yes, that's what they accused him of, but they just don't have proof "

"Dad an eighteen year old is not leading a mob." I cut him off and went upstairs to my room knowing that I had won this round.

* * *

**DPOV**

I'm walking to my locker with Kol by my side when all of the sudden I bump into something hard. Great an idiot.

"Hey, watch where you walk." I hissed annoyed at some football player.

"Or what? You don't scare me." He challenges me which is a very, very stupid thing to do. It seems like the whole time was present I a few minutes.

"I should. Didn't you hear? I'm a criminal!" I mock him. He doesn't take it well and was about to say something, but Stefan appeared.

"Ty, don't." At least he is smart enough to be afraid.

"It's six against two. He's the one that should back off." Stefan opens his mouth, but I didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Don't worry Ty's a big boy. Kind of stupid though. I'm in a good mood so I'll let this one slide. Don't test my temper again, kid."

"Thanks." Stefan breaths in relief. He was smart. Tyler not so much.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are!" He yelled at me. He grabs my wrist. Stupid move. I quickly twist our hands and he yells out in pain. The others take a step forward, but everyone except some surfer guy decide against it when I twist again and Tyler shrieks.

"I can easily break wrist right now." I threaten.

"Hey, that's my brother." The surfer guy says a little nervous.

"Do you want to take his place?"

"Yeah why not. I think all of us would love to." He makes an attempt to threaten me. The other guys seem to get their confidence back and start to nod in agreement.

"Bring it!" I hear Lara's voice behind me. She sounds cheery. No surprise there. I let go of the kid and turn around to see a happy Lara and a grumpy Klaus. What's got his panties in a bunch?

"Just wait a sec. Pay up Klaus !" She yelled. Klaus angrily got his wallet and shoved some cash into Lara's hand.

"Seriously, you bet on me. Again!"

"Yeah and I lost. Again! Two days out of trouble that's all I wanted."

"Anyways " Lara steps in front of surf boy.

"I don't fight with girls." He quickly dismissed her laughing. All playfulness leaves her face. I know how much Lara hates this comments so it's no surprise when she kneels him so hard he falls to the ground. The chock wears of in a few minutes and they prepare for a fight, but Ric chooses that exact moment to interfere.

"Hey! All footballers detention!"

"What, but-"

"I don't care about your excuse. Scram!" When all the football players are out of sight Ric finally starts laughing.

"Man that like the only reason why I studied this!" He gave me a high-five.

"I was going to enjoy that fight you know. I didn't even get the chance to throw a real punch!"

"Stop crying. You know you got to be good."

"You're acting like there will be any evidence left by the time of the trail." He rolled his eyes at me but smiled anyway.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was walking to lunch when two strong hands grab me and pull me into a corner.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

"Hello to you too." I look up into icy blue eyes and strangely, I find myself relaxing.

"Damon."

"Duh, do you know anyone else who would grab you out of nowhere?" He smirked and I couldn't fight the smile that found his way to my face.

"Why did you do that? You could've just walked over like a normal guy."

"One, I'm not normal and two, I was afraid one of your Labradors were going to show up."

"Labrador? I always thought they're more like golden retrievers." He chuckles.

"I said that out loud?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Why did you want to talk to me again?" I say a little embarrassed.

"Because you're the smartest person I've met so far. By the way I met the football team today." He says faking excitement.

"Right, I heard about that. The whole football team got detention because they were in a fight yet neither you or your friends had have it." I say giving him a questioning look.

"Okay, so the new teacher might be one of my buddies." He says smirking.

"Of course he is. And by one of your buddies you mean that he works for you right?"

"Why would a guy of thirty work for an eighteen years old boy?"

"I don't know yet, but he does, doesn't he?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out." He says already walking away.

"Hey!" he turns his attention back to me raising an eyebrow. "There's this back to school party Friday night at the Lockwood mansion. Do you want to come?"

"We'll be there." He says smirking, before actually leaving.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**I know it's a bit of a filler chapter, but what do you think? Please review it means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Elena'sPOV:

I entered the party with a real smile this time and a glint in my eyes. I looked for any sign of him. I didn't find any. I had hoped that he'd already be here, but I knew better. He seems to be the kind of guy that likes to make an entrance. I could totally picture him coming in half an hour late with that smirk on his face and the rest of his gang behind him.

Mason starts hitting on me the moment I come through the door. I swear the guy's been trying to get into my pants for over a year. He flirts shamelessly with me and completely ignored the fact that I didn't flirt back at all.

I'm surrounded by my popular friends who swayed their hips a little to the beat of the music when he walks in. I couldn't help the little smile that crept on my face. It's like in all those cliché movies. The DJ stops the music and the head of everyone in the room turns to look at them.

They all seem pretty amused by it. And the cliché continues: Mason stands in front the group and faces Damon who can barely hold his laughter.

"You weren't invited."

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought everyone has invited." He said as innocent as he could get.

"Yeah, everyone but you so I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave this party." Mason replied smugly. He shrieked of laughter and his gang seemed the only ones who got the joke. Mason smug smile faded and eventually Klaus said:

"Seriously! You call this party?" Mason's lips formed a tight line. He prided himself on the fact that he throws the best parties in Mystic Falls. And he does throw the best, but apparently our standards are a little lower than their usual. Damon finely stopped laughing.

"I'm in a good mood so we'll help a little."

"We don't…"

"Shhh" Katherine putted one finger on his lips.

"Kol."

"On my way" He says while walking over to tonight's DJ: Tyler.

"Move it, kid!" Tyler who's wrist still hurts obeys without a word. Kol plugged his phone in and after a few seconds we a new beat starts. It quite catchy rhythm and I can't help but start swaying my hips a little. When I look around I see Caroline humming and swaying just like some others. The party had been going on for a while so most of the guests were drunk and just went with it.

The music was indeed a lot better than the crap we had been listening to before.

"Now, let's show them how to _really_ dance." Katherine took one glance at Damon who's still smirking before starting to move her body against Mason's who was still a little captive by her.

His whole crew started picking people out of the crowd. But not just randomly I noticed eventually.

They're all picking my friends! What the… Rebekah had let Matt away, Katherine had Mason practically drooling over her and Lara had Jeremy staring at her like a five year old.

"Hey, 'Lena do you want to dance?" Stefan hopefully asked, but I don't hear him. I'm looking for Damon. I know he'll appear. For some reason he seems to like me and it isn't a coincident that most of my friends are already dancing with his.

"'Lena."

"What?" I notice Caroline who has no shame at all practically having sex with Klaus on the dance floor. They move their bodies like no one's around, but their lips never actually touch.

"Do you want to dance with me." He repeated and I was about to mumble: 'Sure'. When two arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind. Damon. "Sorry, brother, but she's already taken." He doesn't give me a chance to protest or agree. I honestly don't know which one.

He leads me through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor. He spins me around so my back is pressed against his chest . Our hips move in sync as I look into his icy blue eyes that are sparkling at the moment. Around us people started to loosen up a bit. Although gang are pretty much the best dancers in the house.

"You're good at this." I laughed.

"I've got moves you've never seen." He replied smiling before spinning me around again.

* * *

Damon and I had decided to step away from the party for a while. To get some air. Right now, Katherine and Rebekah were singing karaoke on top of the furniture. _Shit those people know how to party. _They had completely transformed the boring high school party into the best one I've ever seen. Not that I've been to a lot of good parties.

"So, you going to tell me what you really did?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He said with fake confusion. He was a pretty good actor, but I always prided myself over the fact that I'm very good in reading people. I can tell when they're lying, although it was obvious that he wasn't really trying.

"I think you do." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Why would I answer that question? Or better yet, why wouldn't I just lie?"

"Because I'm not going to give up until I find out. Save us both some time and tell me."

"Why don't you guess." He laughs.

"I think you were spotted on the crime scene and you used what you're accused of as an alibi for what you really did." He studies me closely.

"An what make you think that?" He's standing so close to me, it's distracting.

"Stefan warned me to stay away from you. He said that."

"Then why don't you? It'd be a lot safer."

"Maybe I don't want to be save." His smirk grows.

"What do you want."

"I'm a teenager. I don't know."

"I've learned a long time ago that age is just a number." He says pain clouding his eyes for a second, before he adds: "I think you know exactly what you want."

"Oh, really. Well, Damon, tell me. What do I want?" I asked playfully. His smirk returns and he take another step closer to me so our body are barely touching. It makes me crave his touch even more. I get lost in his eyes as he speaks.

"You want what everybody wants." I give him a questioning look and he continues. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, adventure and even a little danger." I'm officially drowning in his gaze. Those eyes who are able to see through my soul like no one else can.

"So what do you want?" I say as playfully as before only now also impressed.

I never got my answer.

"Elena, there you are!" Stefan exclaims looking accusingly at his brother. Seriously, that guy has the worst timing ever!

"Let's go inside."

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled barely able to keep the irritation of my face. I swallow and start moving to the door where Stefan's standing. But I felt Damon grab my wrist and quickly pull me back to him.

"I want you to get everything you're looking for. Don't let anyone get in your way. They're not worth it." He quickly but firmly whispered into my ear. Then he lets me go and watches me walk over to a very pissed of looking Stefan. But not before I turn my head to give him a small smile.

While the only thought that creeps into Damon's mind is:_ 'That girl's going to be the end of me'_

* * *

***Author's Note***

**I just love that scene! I couldn't help myself I had to get it into this story somehow.**

**What do you think of some Klaroline in this story by the way?**

**So how did I do? **

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jeremy'sPOV

Jeremy Gilbert, the boy with the perfect parents and the perfect sister. That's me, the boy who has it all. So nobody gets that I'm not perfect. I drink, take a few pills every now and then and I get into fights. They don't understand that.

That's what going through my mind while I was sitting in the stoner pit. I was early because I didn't want to deal with my parents crap today. I don't know why they keep trying. Do they really think another lecture is going to make kiss their ass like Elena?

Anyway I was waiting for Vicki, she usually hangs out here before school. Then suddenly one of the new guys came waling over to me.

"Hey, my names Kol." He offers me his hand and I accept it. He has a grin on his face and looks friendly enough. Except for that weird glint in his eyes, like he's up too no good.

"Jeremy. You're the DJ from Mason's, right." And the friend that hot chic.

"And you're the high kid from the same party. Yeah, Lara noticed. But I don't judge." Ow so that's her name.

"So… Look, dude, just tell me what you want!" I say a little harsh not liking getting caught. He ignors my tone and moves on.

"I was thinking we could do some business."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're clearly into drugs. And you know the people around here, they trust you. Why don't you deal a little for me?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You'll get paid, don't worry."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You've got history last period from the new guy ." It isn't a question.

"Yeah, how do you…?"

"Irrelevant." He cuts me off. "He'll give you your first stach."

"You want me to walk up to a teacher and say: 'Hey, can you get me some drugs?. How stupid do you think I am." He grins at my answer.

"Don't worry, he'll come to you. Now you'll give the money to me and you'll get 10%"

I just open my mouth, but I'm cut of again.

"Don't bother asking for more." He walks away, but stops in his tracks after a while. He turns around and that grin returns. "Ow and if you get caught… Well, I'm just going to trust that you've seen enough movies to know the ending of that sentence."

* * *

Damon'sPOV:

I was standing with my back against a wall in the parking lot after the first game of the season. Apparently we won. I honestly didn't notice the only reason I even showed up was to watch a certain cheerleader. _Damn, she looks hot in that skirt!_

I can't help but smirk as I see her. She runs behind her friends fighting to keep the smile on her face. She eventually manages to get away from the group unnoticed. She's breathing hard and finally stops acting like she's enjoying herself. She was doing a pretty good job, but didn't have me fooled. Then again, not many people can fool me. I've learned a long time ago how to spot liars. It's one of the first things my uncle learned me.

She's barely standing a few feet away. Yet she hasn't noticed me. So I decide to make my presence known with, of course, a sarcastic comment.

"RAH RAH GO TEAM!" I roared and I couldn't help but laugh.

She turned around and looked around scanning over the parking lot, looking for the noise with her eyes as wide as a deer's. She's positively frightened. _Good_. The predator in me liked it that way. That's the part of me that has kept me alive. That's I was taught to be.

The trick was never letting it completely taking over. Like what happened to Zach. The memory of my uncle in the last month of his life still made me shiver.

But I came out of the shadow. Smirk present, amusement in my eyes. She wouldn't notice that the memory of my uncle had haunted me only a second ago. She visibly relaxed seeing me. _Stupid_, she shouldn't trust me.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you" I told her coming closer.

"Why'd you say that?" She said trying to play dumb.

"Of please, I saw you at the game tonight. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"My mum was a cheerleader. Captain even. I always hated it though."

"So quit, move on problem solved. Tada!" I told her while taking another few steps forward.

"It's not that easy. My mum would have a heart attack." We're only an inch apart now.

"You can't live to please your parents, Elena. Trust me, I've tried." Her gaze shifts from my eyes to my lips and can't help but glance at hers. They're full and pink and look delicious. I unconsciously start to lean in. Our lips touch slightly, but then…

Elena'sPOV:

"RING RING!"

Whoever decided to call me on this exact moment better have a good reason to do so, because I swear if they don't they're dead.

He fetches his phone from his pocket and puts it to his ear. I look away a little embarrassed.

"What!" he snapped.

He starts to walk away from me not sparing me a single glance. This was business. And it made me curious. So I kind of follow him. I know eavesdropping is not nice but I'm still hell bent on figuring him out and this might help with that.

Ok so that's no excuse. I didn't care in that moment.

I almost lose him, but I know this school better than him. I know where he'd hide. And I'm right. I find him standing in the shadow's close to a container. Because of his black clothes he's almost invisible. If you aren't looking for him there is no way you'd see him and even now I can barely make out his features. Damn it was a genius hiding place. Hiding in plain sight.

"Did you do it?" _Do what exactly?_

"Did anyone touch the scene?" _Touch the scene! Did they kill anyone?_

"Good, who was it? Do you recognize him?" _OMG! They did, didn't they_

"Then get out of there. Check all our cars Rick's apartment and the boarding house. Hell, even check our lockers. When you're done make sure that every location has someone on it." _Wait what? This does not make sense anymore! They're looking for evidence, but if they did it shouldn't they have all the evidence already?_

"He was a teacher and this happens just when we come to this Godforsaken town. I don't believe in coincidences. Now get on it." _So they didn't do it? No, they didn't. Thank God!_ I sigh in relief. _But wait if it wasn't them who was it?_

"Remember Kol's latest invention? Use that."

He hangs up and yelled not unfriendly: "You can come out, Elena, I already know you're there!"

Shit! I was completely silent. It took a bit of time for me to decide whether he was bluffing or not, but eventually I came out. He's looking me right I the eyes like he knew I was there the whole time.

"So what was that about?" I asks hopefully.

"Didn't get enough information from eavesdropping?" He chuckles so I guess he's not angry.

"No, phone conversations are pretty useless if you can only hear one side of the conversation."

"Not really, but mine usually are. Certainly if I know somebody is trying to find me."

"You knew I'd look for you?"

"Sweetie, you're too curious for your own good. Of course, you'd want to hear it. The real question was whether you would find me or not. Obviously you did."

"So are you going to tell me, or not?" I say trying to be nonchalant.

"I've never answered your questions before why start now?" He winked at me.

"Come on, Damon!"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Is all he says

* * *

I barely slept last night. My mind coming up with every possible subject that Damon's phone call could have possibly been about. Every scenario. But most of all I was consumed with fear. Somebody might be dead! Somebody I've known my whole life! Because let's be honest I've known everyone in this town my whole life. So I'm frightened when I put my clothes on.

The first thing I did was checking whether my family was ok. Well, my dad and brother. Damon had said it was a 'he' so all females were clear. That meant my mother, Bonnie and Caroline were safe.

So the next thing I did was calling Matt and Stefan. They both picked up which means that all my close friends are safe.I couldn't start calling everyone I know so that would have to do.

'You'll find out tomorrow' that's what he had said. So after a deep breath I decided to just go for it.

I came down the stairs, my mom smiled at me and my dad was watching the news. Everything is perfectly normal…

Until my mom drops her plate. "Omg." She whispers. And my dad starts ranting about how this was Damon's fault. But I wasn't listening. Even though I knew this had happened. There had been a part of me that still hoped that everything was alright. That part had dies as I see the pictures they're showing on the television.

Because Mr. Tanner is dead

* * *

***Author's Note***

**I'm so sorry about the long wait. I kind of had a writhers block and I've been really busy. Anyway I hope you liked it. First dead body people. Review and tell me what you think I really appreciate it.**


End file.
